


Plastic Robots and Petty Thieves

by Anonymous_Jackalope



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE RANDOM AND POINTLESS SHIPS, Best Ever 10/10, Don't question me - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, IT'S ME, Most Ships are Bear-ly Mentioned Now, My Memory is Atrocious, Puppet is the puppetmaster, Tumblr!Marionette, Tumblrionette - Freeform, guess what u guise, sorrynotsorry, that should be a thing, why isn't that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Jackalope/pseuds/Anonymous_Jackalope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fermandili was always a huge fan of Freddy Fazbear and his crew, so when she found out about the job opening, she was ecstatic. But she had no idea that the animatronics had a free-roaming mode...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Robots and Petty Thieves

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, it popped into my head. Enjoy?  
> I will go down with these ships  
> sorrynotsorry  
> //shot

Fermandili sat in the swivel seat, propping her legs on the desk. Blowing her hair out of her eyes for the third time that day, she glared at the tablet in her hands. "Darn it," she mumbled. "Stupid bunny moved already..." Flipping through the cameras, her irritation caused the camera to glitch a bit, thankfully bringing it to the room Toy Bonnie was in. Mandi looked through the other rooms just to make sure he was the only one active yet, but had a feeling that they weren't.

Huffing quietly, she switched back to the stage. Much to her surprise, Toy Chica was no longer there. 'Huh,' the glitch thought. 'Just when I thought I had that trick down.' She wound up the music box (it had been a while since she had last done so), and flipped through the cameras quickly, before shining her flashlight in the vents out of curiosity. Seeing that Toy Bonnie was about to enter, Mandi swiftly put on her Fazbear mask. The irritatingly feminine rabbit left soon after, and she rolled her eyes when she noticed that it was almost 5:00 AM, and nothing particularly interesting had happened.

"Well," she declared, "My husband is apparently just really concerned for my safety, because THIS IS BORING AS HELL!" The fan stalled for a moment, and the young woman took a deep breath to calm herself. Checking the time, she saw that it was 4:50. "Wind the music box..." At about 5:20, she had decided to start shipping characters for no reason in particular. "Hmm... Bon-Bon and the scrap heap could be cute... but who should I pair the creepy, sexy chicken with?"

"I personally believe she and Freddy are quite cute together." Mandi jumped at the voice, the shock causing her to break one of the hallway lights. (None of them were ON, but she'd still have to pay for damages.) "Ah? Weren't expecting me? I'm quite surprised. Generally, when I'm ignored for this long, the guard knows to panic."

"Excuse me for being distracted by how incredibly confusing it is that the rabbit is a guy," she snapped back reflexively, looking at the subject of her incoming rant. That feeling quickly died off. "Oh, so YOU'RE the reason that I had to wind the music box so religiously." The puppet remained as smiley as ever.

"In the flesh, so to speak," it joked. "Normally, I'd have killed you by now, but I'd never kill a fellow shipper." Mandi raised an eyebrow, unsatisfied with that answer. "Alright, so it might be partially because I heard you talking to Sam before you came in here, and even if I WEREN'T shipping you two as hard as I am, I don't think I'd like having him come in here and salt and burn the entire restaurant." The creepy box-dweller let out a laugh. "I've gotta say, you kinda came outta nowhere."

"So did you."

"Point taken. But I meant show-wise. You literally teleported out of nowhere, and then I find out you're MARRIED to the guy! Like just-" It had a mini fangirl moment. "It was cute, and I love you two, but there was virtually NO WARNING WHATSOEVER! At least Toy Freddy and Toy Chica gave us some hints before telling us they were a thing! Like, we want some more dating footage, dangit! GIVE US DA FEEEELS!" Mandi noticed it was 6:00, and quickly rushed out before the Tumblrionette noticed she was gone. Sam was waiting outside by her car.

"Honey, you will NOT believe how my night went."


End file.
